Akuma na Eros
Editorial Ivrea Egmont Manga & Anime Star Comics | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Shōjo Comic | first = 2001 issue 3&4 | last = 2001 issue 24 | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} , also known as 'Virgin Crisis', is a shōjo manga series by Mayu Shinjo. It was serialized in 17 chapters by Shogakukan in the biweekly manga magazine ''Shōjo Comic in 2001, and collected in four bound volumes. It depicts the romance between a high-school girl, Miu, and Satan. Plot Miu Sakurai is a high-school girl who is ashamed of her childish features, and believes they keep her from being noticed by her crush, Shion Amamiya. After praying in church has no results, she uses an old book she found to read an incantation that grants any wish, not really believing it will work. The spell summons Satan, who demands her virginity as the price of her wish. Miu is reluctant to agree, and tries to avoid him, but he claims he has already granted her wish. The spell doesn't work, however, due to Amamiya's being a Christian, so Satan turns himself into a high schooler named "Kai", and changes the memories of people around her to become her older brother. He also changes his crow Malphas into a small boy named Tsubasa to be her younger brother. Miu grows confused as Satan continues to both seduce and hurt her, while claiming he will give her Amamiya's heart. Amamiya's followers are upset by Miu's seeming to grow closer to their idol and bully her. Satan initially watches, intending for Amamiya to rescue her, but when Amamiya doesn't arrive in a timely fashion, he uses his powers to allow Miu to defeat her bullies. Amamiya arrives afterwards and is upset at her use of violence. Despondent and certain Amamiya now hates her, Miu finally gives in to Satan's demands and agrees to give him her virginity. Satan says he will take it on the night Amamiya confesses, then proceeds to help her win Amamiya's love. Along the way, Miu finds her heart thrown into confusion as she develops feelings for Satan. Amamiya's eventual love confession doesn't thrill her as she expected, and she realizes that she is in love with Satan. After school, Satan finds her in the church to begins making love to her, but is surprised to find her crying as she asks if he really will leave her afterwards and begs him to make her forget him. Amamiya, having realized who Kai really is, breaks into the church and impales Satan with a sword. It is revealed that Amamiya is actual the archangel Michael, the only other person besides God to wound Satan. Having foreseen Satan's coming, Michael had assumed the form of Amamiya in order to wait for him. They battle in the church, and Satan is wounded after Miu tries to stop the fight and protect him. Michael prepares to send Satan back to Hell, but as he collapses he promises to take Miu's heart with him and tells her that he loves her. Miu runs to him and begs him not to leave, pledging her eternal love if he will stay with her. Michael admits defeat as he can not fight love. As he leaves, he says he hopes Satan will return to being the beautiful angel he once was. Alone again, Satan reverts back to his human form to claim Miu, but she faints from the excitement before they can finish. In the morning, Miu wakes up to find people have forgotten her "brothers" Kai and Tsubasa. At school, she finds that Satan has now become her biology teacher, still using the same name. Tsubasa is now in her class as a high school student and assigned to protect Miu from any danger. Michael/Amamiya summons Sarah, a half angel-half demon, to Earth and tells her about Satan being in love with a human woman. She summons Satan back to hell, infuriating him. Taking Miu along, he returns to Hell. Miu is hurt to learn that Sarah is Satan's sex friend and runs off thinking Satan was toying with her again. Satan kicks Sarah out of his throne room after telling her he will not have sex with her again. Satan has Miu found and returned. After a bath, she is taken to his bedroom where Satan claims her repeatedly while Sarah furiously listens outside. When they return to Earth, Sarah follows and turns herself into a high school student at Miu's school. Michael asks her to partner with him, saying he can force Satan back to hell, but Miu must not be harmed. Sarah attempts to get Satan to have sex with her, but he toys with her and warns her that she is just a toy and should obey. With her clothes still torn, Sarah goes to Miu and claims Satan slept with her and that Miu is just a sex friend like her. Michael finds Miu crying in a class room and kisses her, which Satan sees. After smashing the windows, he leaves. Miu follows but Satan is furious and tells her that he will call the Sabbat, a gathering of demons where he slept with Sarah for show, and that Miu must attend to receive her punishment. There, he calls Miu from the crowd to be his consort and begins to take her in front of the gathering. Crying, she swears she has not betrayed his love, and Satan permanently closes the Sabbat then takes her inside where he makes love to her while calling telling her she is "precious." Satan asks Miu to become his wife and come to live with him in hell, which would require her to die. He returns her to her room to think about it. Uncertain if she wants to leave her family and friends, she finds herself at the bookstore where she bought the magic book and learns that the book had been waiting for her and her meeting fated. Miu runs out of the store to find Kai, but iron beams fall from above and kill her. Michael, having realized Sarah planned to harm her, arrives to find Death ready to take her soul to the realm of the dead, where neither angel nor devil could find her. He refuses to allow her soul to be taken, and uses his powers to disperse death. Satan discovers people have now forgotten Miu and Amamiya, as Michael erases Miu's memories and takes her to heaven to spend eternity with him. After killing Sarah for killing Miu, Satan goes to heaven to retrieve her. Though Michael attempts to woo her, Miu can't accept him, though she isn't sure what she is trying to remember. Satan arrives and as he and Michael battle, Miu's memories return and she runs to a badly injured Satan, growing wings of her owns and she covers him. Michael opens the way back to Hell for them, accepting that Miu will only be happy with Satan. At the end of the series, Miu leaves her life behind and joins Satan in hell where she becomes his wife. Manga Akuma na Eros was written and illustrated by Mayu Shinjo. It was serialized by Shogakukan in the biweekly shōjo manga magazine Shōjo Comic in 2001, starting in the double issue 3&4 and running until issue 24. The 17 chapters were collected in four tankōbon volumes. It was republished in two bunkoban volumes on February 15, 2006. }} }} }} }} The series is licensed in Spain and Argentina by Editorial Ivrea, in Germany by Egmont Manga & Anime, and in Italy by Star Comics. All three editions are published with the title Virgin Crisis. References External links *[http://www.mayutan.com/works_e/akuma.html Akuma na Eros] on Mayu Shinjo's official site * Category:Shōjo manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Manga of 2001 de:Virgin Crisis es:Virgin Crisis it:Virgin Crisis ja:悪魔なエロス ru:Akuma na Eros tl:Akuma na Eros